


This Thing Between Us

by iBANG



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Spanking, a lot of dirty talk, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: After an argument, jinhwan sees Bobby in his studio. A line is cross that the two didn't know exsisted.





	1. Make Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed.

  
Jinhwan knocked on the door. He couldn't go to sleep without apologizing to Bobby. The two got into a huge argument in the dorm that resulted in other members separating them in fear that it would get physical. Jinhwan can't even remember what it was about, something small as a t-shirt lying around is all he can remember. Lately all he and Bobby seem to be doing these days is fighting, so here he is at bobbys studio trying to be the bigger person and figure out what's going on with them.

Bobby is already agitated when he hears a knock at his door. He contemplates ignoring it and surprises himself when the words "come in" leaves his mouth.

He turns in his seat from his computer to see a teary eyed jinhwan looking back at him.  
They do that for about half a minute till jinhwan breaks the silence.  
  
"Hi"

"Hey"...

That's all the two can muster up before another 45 seconds of silence go by and they are just staring at each other again.

Bobby is now wishing he just ignored the knock but he knows jinhwan would've just let himself in if he did. He hates seeing jinhwan crying more than anything in the world really. He wants to apologize but he can't seem to bring himself to do so cause he did nothing wrong.

Jinhwan hates this. He almost wishes he stayed in the dorm and just waited it out till sleep came over him. Bobby isn't saying anything so he knows he feels he didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't want to talk to Bobby. So why is he here.

" why am I here" jinhwan ask himself mentally.

All of sudden he feels himself moving, his legs moving at their own free will and he can't stop them.

He hears the door shut behind him and he stops right in front of Bobby. Bobby looks at him with an unreadable expression, but what he does next definitely gets Bobby being expressive.

Bobby sees jinhwan walking toward him and he is 100% percent certain he is going to be slapped. He doesn't flinch though, not wanting to give jinhwan the satisfaction of him flinching. He just stares at jinhwan like nothing he does in this moment can affect him, and boy is he wrong.

Bobbys mouth drops and eyes go wide in shock. Out of all the things in the world, he didn't expect jinhwan to be straddling him in his chair.

Jinhwan shifts closer to bobbys middle causing his cock to twitch a bit.  
This isn't something they do, they've never crossed this line. If we're speaking honestly, both of them never knew this line exsisted. So why is jinhwan doing this.

Jinhwan mind is going crazy. He has no idea what he's doing but he likes the feeling of bobbys growing cock poking his ass at the moment. He sees the shock expression on bobbys face so he panics and is about to get up but Bobby grabs his hips to hold him in place.

" let me go"

  
  
" Bobby please... let me go"

  
"No"

  
"No?"

  
"You come into my studio at the this hour, get yourself comfortable on my lap and now you want to leave?... yeah no."

Bobby waits for jinhwan to form a response because he can tell the much smaller man in his lap is freaking out. He is too and he should let him go but it all feels too good for Bobby to give up this feeling.

" I came here to apologize"

  
"So apologize"  
  
With that, jinhwan snaps and looks at Bobby like he did in the dorm when he was indeed about to slap him. The anger in jinhwan is boiling again.

" you really feel you did nothing wrong here Bobby? Really?"

" I didn't say that now did I? You came here to apologize so why haven't you yet?"

" you're a damn piece of work Bobby"

Jinhwan struggles again to get up off bobbys lap but is returned with Bobby thrusting up into him and regaining his strong hold on his hips.

"Ahhhh"

A gasp leaves jinhwan mouth because of what Bobby just did.

" fuck you bobby, I am not apologizing"

  
"Neither am I"

  
"Cool, so let me-"

The words get stuck in his throat when bobby brings him closer to his chest then lifts him a bit grope his ass.

Bobby mind his completely gone. It feels too good is all he is thinking. He doesn't care that this is his is friend, his brother, his band mate. All he cares about in this moment is how bad he wants to slam his cock into he smaller man thats in his lap.

"Bobbyyyy" jinhwan whines

" Bobby what are you doing?, Bobby stopppp"

  
Jinhwan whines again.

  
" you make me so angry you know that jinani ?"

The nickname in this moment has jinhwan feeling light headed and Bobby continues to grind his cock over his ass.

The next words that leave bobbys mouth has jinhwan aching between his legs.

 

" jinani... I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?"

They both look at each other blissed out and a simple nod from jinhwan has Bobby turning into an animal.

He kisses the lights out of jinhwan and starts grinding harder. He detached from jinhwan lips so they can catch their breathe. Bobby stares at jinhwan, and he makes it his mission to destroy jinhwan in this very moment.

 

" I am going to fucking destroy you jinani. You hear me? "

All jinhwan can do is whine. He doesn't understand how he came to apologize and now he's about to let Bobby of all people be the first to penetrate him.

Holy shit!

  
Jinhwan then in that moment realizes he never done this before. Bobby can't be the one to take him. Bobby, his bandmate, the man he calls his brother cause they've known each other so long. He can not be his first time.  
His so lost into his own realization that he hasn't notice that Bobby has ripped his pants and underwear off of him and has him bent over his desk.

 

" fuckkkkk your going to get jinani. Always nagging at me and slapping me. Right now your about to feel my rage."

" Bobby wait. Bobby wa- ahhhhhh"

A loud and hard slap against jinhwan ass has him moaning uncontrollably.

" you like that huh. You like to be punished?"

  
All jinhwan can do is moan cause he does like it and his words can't seem to be formed in his mind. This can't happen he thinks. He thinks back to all the showers they've shared and how Bobby is fucking massive. Add that to his personality, which is reckless, Bobby is going to fucking destroy him. So he tries to protest again.

Another two slaps on each of his ass cheeks has him moaning and drooling like crazy.

He hears a zipping sound from behind him and he panics.

Bobby is lost. He's in there but he's lost. From the juicy ass he has staring at him right now, begging to be filled up, to the moans leaving jinhwans mouth, Bobby is loosing control.  
He needs to be in his jinani now.

 

Bobby unbuckles his belt and un zips his pants. He pulls his length out from his boxers, not even pulling his pants down, he's too impatient.  
His spits in his palm and spreads his saliva on his cock. He about to guide it in when he feels a push on his chest.

 

Jinhwan panics, he can hear the spit from bobbys mouth and he is torn. His body wants this so damn bad but he doesn't know if he does. It's his first fucking time. Bobby doesn't know though and in the state he's in, he's going to hurt him. Hell Bobby is about to penetrate him without lube or preparation. Instead of asking Bobby to stop which he know he'll probably won't hear he takes action.

For a brief moment is he feels the head of Bobby cock at his entrance before quickly turn to push Bobby back.

Bobby stumbled a bit unprepared.

 

" what the fuck jinani"

Bobby goes in again. This time jinhwan is facing him so he just spreads his legs wide and goes to guide himself in again.

Jinhwan is pushing at his chest again and he's confused.

 

" jinani would you fucking stop and let me please.

 

" no. no... Bobby.! Stop!"

  
It finally registers with Bobby. He moves so quickly away from jinani he nearly falls.

 

" jinani?"

 

" I'm sorry, I can't"

 

With that, jinhwan quickly dresses and on wobbly legs burst out of the studio. Bobby is left with a very hard length throbbing between his legs and and confusion written on his face.

" what the hell just happen?"

 


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

When jinhwan wakes up the next morning, he completely wants to drown into his bed. He recalls everything. How Bobby groped his ass, how his strong hands bent him over that desk and discarded his clothes.

"Fuckkk" jinhwan groans out cause he feels himself growing rapidly hard.

Bobby, his Bobby, almost fucked him. He almost let Bobby. And god did he want to.

" damn he was so big" he mutters to himself recalling the large tip of bobbys dick pressing at his entrance. He almost regrets it, but he reminds himself it was for the best. If they would've crossed that particular line, there would be no going back. That says a lot now that he's thinking how can he and Bobby go back to normal after everything that happened in the studio. He hopes Bobby just lets it go. Knowing him he probably will.

" let's ignore him just in case" jinhwan states mentally.

  
Today is an off day so that shouldn't be too hard. He'll just stay in bed.

 

Bobby slept on the couch in his studio that night. He wasn't able to get himself off cause it just wouldn't be the same. He wakes up confused but more that anything, angry. Angry at jinhwan, his jinani. He can't recall the last time he was so angry at someone. He's so angry and frustrated he doesn't want to lift a muscle.

  
" What the hell happen" he thinks. That's all he can think. He know he didn't force anything on jinani. Hell he was moaning like crazy, he wanted it. So what the hell happened?!

Bobby is taking out of his thoughts when he gets a text from hanbin.

 

"Yo hyung, where you at? I went looking for you in your dorm, june said you been out all night"

 

" slept in the studio. What's up?"

 

"Gym?"

 

The last thing Bobby wants to do is move but going to the gym will help him with his frustrated state. Exhausting the body out will take the mind of things Bobby thinks.

After the gym and constant questions from hanbin on why his mood is so yuck, he heads to his dorm to shower and get some proper rest. Hanbin insisted he goes upstairs to his but that risk the chance of running into jinhwan and that's the last thing he needs.

Chanwoo enters jinhwan room asking if he want to go out and get some food but he just shakes his head and says he's too tired. Jinhwan knows chanwoo like to talk and he would be too distracted to pay attention to anything chanwoo is saying.

After chanwoo leaves, with a sigh, jinhwan goes to grab some chips then cuddles back into his blankets with his favorite k drama playing.

Bobby tried to go back to sleep but he can't. His mind is occupied with jinhwan and how fuckable he looked bent over his desk.

  
Bobby groans and taps his laptop to play some games for the day. He needs to work on his status anyway. It's almost embarrassing how low ranked he is.

Chanwoo sends a group text to everyone on how he wants to watch the movie. Yes it's everyone's day off and they always spend their days together but watching a movie with everyone feels like actual quality time that he wants.  
Bobby just throws his phone already deciding he's not going because a certain small boy will be there.

Jinhwan feels bad for bailing on breakfast with chanwoo so he agrees to go.

Everyone is huddle up in the upstairs dorm when chanwoo what chanwoo realizes someone is missing.

"Where's Bobby"

" ah, he says sorry but he's not feeling well" june answers chanwoo worries.

" yeah just let him be, he was so frustrated at the gym earlier too. He needs some space for now" hanbin adds.

Chanwoo is a bit down cause he wants to watch this movie with his favorite hyung there but he lets it go.

" jinhwan hyung"

"Mhm"

" did you and Bobby make up after last night?"

Everyone turns and looks at jinhwan. Feeling pressure and heat rushing to his cheeks, jinhwan smiles and nods.

" yeah, I'm not the reason he isn't here if that what you're asking. He probably really isn't feeling good".

Everyone turns away and focuses their attention on the movie. Jinhwan is relieved everyone is convinced.

There is one person who has known jinhwan longer than anyone and can tell when he is lying. Hanbin just nods and goes along with it. He can tell the two haven't made up but he lets it go. His two best friends will figure out whatever is going on with them. He's learn that pushing the two to each other when they're not in the mood can worsen the situation further.

  
He will take matters into his own hands though if it doesn't get resolved by the end of the week he tells himself. 


	3. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby isn't letting Jinhwan go this time.

The movie is finish and their manager brought them take out for dinner. Everyone is licking their chops when their manager ask someone to take food to Bobby. He would do it himself but everyone knows he just got done being sick and if Bobby is sick, which he isn't, then he doesn't want to be around it at he moment.

This sounds like a job for the eldest and everyone expectantly looks at jinhwan.

" fine I'll do it."

  
Jinhwan rolls his eyes a little annoyed he can't enjoy his food right away.

Jinhwan curses himself in his head for being born before everyone cause now his " ignore Bobby forever" plan just went down the toilet.

He knows the code to the downstairs dorm so he just lets himself in. It's quiet so he assumes Bobby is sleeping. He rest the food on the counter ready to leave when he hears the door swing open from one of the rooms.

None other than Bobby himself standing there just staring at him like he grew a second head.

" I- I thought you were sleeping".  
Jinhwan is having a little bit of difficulty speaking as Bobby is not only shirtless but his sweats are riding dangerously low exposing his V line and dick print showing through.

"We ordered take out and didn't want you to starve so their you go."

Bobby doesn't say anything which annoys jinhwan a bit but also has him relieved.  
He rocks back and forth than states that his leaving.

"Wait" Bobby stops him.

"Can we talk since you're here please"

Jinhwan runs his hands through his hair and Bobby swears he's the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Can we do this another time Bobby. I don't feel like getting into again"

He turns to leave again, this time determine to leave the dorm when he feels strong arms wrap around him.

" bobbyyyy" jinhwan whines. He's been doing that a lot lately.  
It comes out as a moan to Bobby and the sound goes straight to his cock. Once again he has his cock pressed up against jinhwan ass and his mind is getting hazy again.

" jinani..." Bobby doesn't really know what he wants to say.

 

" Bobby please."

 

" why do you do this to me? All of a sudden, you make me go crazy. Why do that?"

 

Jinhwan only half wants to get out of bobbys hold.

 

" Bobby let me go... please"

 

" I thought you wanted me last night, why did you push me away?"

 

And here it is, the conversation jinhwan desperately didn't want to have.

 

" answer me or I swear-"

 

"What!, you swear what" jinhwan raises his voice a bit still trying to get out of Bobby strong hold.

 

" Bobby we can't do this. This isn't going to happen"

 

" you wanted it to last night though.. say you didn't."

 

" I wasn't in my right mind. I don't know what took over me but right now I want you to let me go."

 

"No.... not this time"

 

Bobby quickly turns jinhwan around and lifts him over his shoulder.

 

"Bobby ahhh!"

 

Jinhwan is punching at bobbys back to put him down. Next thing he knows is he is thrown on bobbys bed with Bobby locking the door behind him.

Bobby grabs his ankle and roughly spreads his legs so he can lay in between them. He starts grinding down and kissing jinhwan neck.

A breathless jinhwan managing to tell Bobby not to kiss his neck as it might leave marks.

 

" bobbyyyyyy" jinhwan moans in bobbys ear and the animal inside Bobby is breaking loose again.

Jinhwan is only in a loose t shirt and pajamas and he looses both of those in a blink of an eye. Once again he is naked in front of a hungry Bobby.

Jinhwan is pushing at Bobby chest and now Bobby is agitated again. Jinhwan clearly wants it but is pushing him away. What does this man want? Is he scared? His first time or something?  
Then it click with Bobby.

 

Bobby stops kissing jinhwan to look him square in the eye.

  
" you're a virgin aren't you"

 

That statement has jinhwan off guard cause how did Bobby figure that out.  
Jinhwan can only nod and Bobby growls in his ear them flips jinhwan on his stomach.

 

" Bobby please.."

 

" please what?"

 

" don't hurt me. Please be gentle"

 

Bobby is quiet for a second then he tilts jinhwan face so they are looking at each other.

 

" Am I not good enough to be your first? Is that why you pushed me away last night?"

 

Jinhwan now has a few tears leaving his eyes cause this lazy genius figured it out.

 

" I want my first time to be with someone I love so please bobb-"

 

" you don't love me?"

 

Bobby voice cracks and he genuinely sounds hurt. Jinhwan remains silent as he buries his face into bobbys pillow.

 

" of course I love you Bobby"

 

" then why can't it be me?"

 

Jinhwan lifts himself but is just pushed back down into the bed by a thrust from Bobby.

Jinhwan moans  
"Mhmmmm fuck Bobby stop that"

 

" I'm tired of you telling me to stop jinani"

 

Bobby inches his sweats down a bit as his cock springs free and slaps against jinhwan ass.

 

Jinhwan is a mess under Bobby as he doesn't know what to feel.

  
" Bobby ah. Bobby. Bobby. Bob-"

  
" fuck I love when you say my name"

  
" you're not getting away this time jinani, you're going to scream my name"

 

Bobby like the previous night spits in his hand and runs it all over his cock. He'll be damn if he doesn't get it in tonight.

" Bobby I'm not ready pleaseeee." Jinhwan is now begging.

 

" bobby I-"

 

Jinhwan is silence when a finger enters his mouth.

 

" suck it good jinani"

 

And he does. The finger is removed and Bobby slowing reached his ass to breach him.

 

" tell me you want it jinani. Say you want it."

A whimpering jinhwan forgets how to use his mouth. He's crying, moaning, drooling, and just want Bobby in him. All he can do is nod.

 

Bobby takes this as a yes when he slowly inserts one finger into the small man below him.

  
The moan that is ripped from jinhwan nearly made Bobby come. Bobby rest his full body weight on jinhwan to he can cover his mouth with his other hand.  
Jinhwan eyes go wide as Bobby has his hand tightly around his mouth

 

" sshhhh baby boy, the mouth of yours nearly had me exploding. We can't have that."

 

Jinhwan only whimpers in his hand.

 

Bobby works in two fingers as he becomes impatient again. He feels something and presses hard on it. That makes jinhwan cry harder and started bucking his hips up.  
Bobby removes his hand as jinhwan wants to say something.

 

" fuckkk right there please"

 

Bobby can't take it anymore, his cock is leaking like crazy and he's too hard that it's painful. His spits on his cock again then lines himself up with jinhwan virgin hole.

" hmmm Bobby wait, I'm not ready Bobby ah-"

 

" You're going to take this dick. You're going to take all of this dick jinani."

 

With that, Bobby slowly pushing his whole length in at once not giving jinhwan time to breathe.

 

Bobby has jinhwan filled to the brim as he is completely in.

 

" bob- love- why, please, more"  
Jinhwan isn't making any sense as he can't catch his breathe.

 

Bobby latches his teeth to jinhwan ear as he growls at how tight he is.

 

" fuck jinani, I'm going to stretch you so good"

 

" wait, wai-"

 

Bobby lifts, cock almost complete out of jinhwan, then slams back in.

 

A scream is ripped from jinhwan because of the pain and pleasure.

 

Bobby starts up a pace that has them both panting.

  
Jinhwan is so loud Bobby might come too early so he covers his mouth again. He feels jinhwan tears stream down it and he hears that lovely sound of his balls slapping against jinhwans ass.

 

Jinhwan is feeling the pleasure more but it's all too sudden that he is just overwhelmed. Bobby is way too big for him and he isn't prepared fully which has him half wanting Bobby to stop but he also feels good. The growling Bobby is doing in his ear has is cock impossibly hard under him.

 

" you like that? Huh? You like that cock jinani? Take this cock!"

 

Bobby keeps slamming inside jinhwan. It feels like an eternity to jinhwan.

 

" fuck jinani, I might get you pregnant after I'm done. Fuck I'm going to fill you up so fucking good. Yeahhh you like that. Want my kids?"

 

Jinhwan isnt processing anything Bobby is telling him because he feels as if he is about to pass out.

Bobby angles his body in such a way that he is now hammering at jinhwans prostate.

 

" AHHHHhH FUCKKKKK" jinhwan screams

 

" I'm gonna cum Bobby, slow down"

 

" then cum baby. Cum for daddy"

 

A few more hard thrust and jinhwan does indeed cum. He is shaking uncontrollably from how hard he came.  
Bobby stops fuxking into jinhwan for a brief moment. Jinhwan is still shaking and has his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

  
" Fuck you did come. Untouched too. Jinani?.. jinani?"

 

" hm"

 

" you okay baby"

  
" mhmmm so good Bobby. But.. but it hurts. Pull out please?"

 

The plea from the smaller man has Bobby feeling a little guilty for what he's about to do but he's too hard. He needs to finish.

 

" let me finish baby, hold on a little longer."

" no Bobby I can't. I-"

  
The words are cut short when Bobby begins to abuse his ass again.

 

" pleaseeeeeee Bobby slow down"

 

" fuxk I'm almost there baby"

 

"Bobbyyyyy" jinhwan whines

 

"Hold on baby"

 

" Bobby pleaseeeeee"

 

Bobby grunts as he feels himself about to explode.

" pull out Bobby.. don't cum inside of me"

 

" fuckkkkkk I can't"

 

" AHHhHhGHhh SHIT!"

 

Bobby slams into jinhwan one last time as he blows his load inside of him. He grunts and growls in jinhwan ear as he softens.

 

The feeling of being filled alone as jinhwan cumming a second time.

 

When they both finally catch their breathe, Bobby pulls out. He cradles jinhwan in his arms and massages his scalp.

 

" you did so well baby, rest now"

 

 

With wide eyes and an open mouth. Hanbin feels as if he is frozen in place. Hearing what took place on the other side of the door is the last thing he imagined to be going on with his two best friends.

 


	4. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin to the rescue

Hanbin has two options in this moment. He can announce his presence or he can calmly slip out of the door like a ninja.

It would kind of be a dick move to just start banging on the door or something after hearing the two go at it like that.

" gosh I never knew Bobby could talk like that. Welllll... maybe I could see it" hanbin mutters to himself.

He's pulling at his hair trying to figure out the right approach to this situation.

After a few more seconds of brainstorming, Hanbin calmly takes small footsteps towards the door to try to escape.

A small creak rings through the dorm like a lighting strike because of how silent it is.

They must be sleeping, hanbin thinks to himself.

Once he reaches the door, he slowly slips on his shoes and escapes without being heard, hopefully.

Once outside the door, hanbin sighs and breathes out "What the fuck is going on?"

 

  
Hanbin reaches the upstairs dorm and is greeted with a bunch of confused looks.

" hyung! Where's jinhwan? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost"

" Oh um.. I-.. um"

Hanbin in stuttering trying to piece together an explanation his members would by.

He knows Junhoe would by anything because he isn't the smartest and Chanwoo would go along cause he doesn't care. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong would get suspicious if this wasn't perfectly executed.

 

" Hyung!" Junhoe shouts a little louder.

 

" Oh sorry. Bobby is terrible. It looks like I've seen a ghost because he looks like one. Jinhwan offered to stay with him cause he should be alone"

Hanbin to smooth and calm with his response. 

" aishhhh, that's a mistake, jinhwan gets sick too easily. As soon as bobby gets better, he will become ill. Let me go get that fool of a hyung."

Yunhyeong gets up to replace jinhwan and hanbin panics.

He quickly rest a firm hand on song Yunhyeongs shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

" Let them have their moment hyung, they just got back to being on good terms. This is good for them."

 

Giving some thought to the idea, Yunhyeong just shrugs his shoulders and agrees.

 

" hmmm okay I guess you're right"

 

Hanbin must now come up with a plan to keep Junhoe and Donghyuk from going down to their dorms. Those two would probably drop dead if they caught jinhwan with Bobby in such a scandalous state.

 

" Since Bobby and jinhwan are downstairs infecting you guys dorm, why don't you two stay up here huh?"

 

Hanbin suggest to Junhoe and Donghyuk , interrupting their game of jenga.

" ughhh I guess" Donghyuk doesn't sound too pleases because that mean he would now have to share a bed with someone and it most likely will be Yunhyeong.

" yeahhhh, sleepover. We haven't had one in such a long time" junhoe states, being a little too excited.

" yeah because we're not kids" Donghyuk interjects.

 

" aishhh hush it. Let me have my fun party pooper"

 

" Party pooper? Whatever. Sorry for becoming a man and not wanting to have sleep over every two seconds."

This goes on for a about 20 minutes. The jarring between Junhoe and Donghyuk gives hanbin a sigh of relief because that means the two are definitely staying up here tonight.

To complete his damage control for his two friends who are oblivious to his knowledge of everything, hanbin shoots jinhwan a text, knowing he'll probably see it in the morning.

To SK: _Yo hyung, everyone is staying up here to have a sleep over. You should stay with Bobby so he isn't lonely yeah. Night hyung._

Hanbin runs his hands over his face praying that jinhwan wakes up early enough to read the text before Donghyuk or Junhoe wakes up the next day to go back downstairs.

 


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of bobhwan night.

Jinhwan wakes up to a very loud snoring Bobby behind him. He looks over his shoulder to give Bobby a disgusted look and a mean eye roll.

He feels disgusting as it is. Recalling last nights events has him blushing a bit. God Bobby is an animal he thinks, but he fucks extremely well.

Jinhwan shuffles a bit trying not to wake the extremely good fucking man behind him but he needs to get out of his embrace cause he feels sticky between his legs. He told Bobby not to come inside him and he did anyway, that asshole jinhwan thinks.   
  
Jinhwan has a hard time slipping out from Bobbys hold.

" dammit Bobby, why are you so fucking strong?" Jinhwan mutters out loud.

" I work out a lot"

Jinhwan whips his head around to see a droopy eyed Bobby staring back at him.

For about thirty seconds they just stare at each other.

People always makes jokes about Bobby looks but Jinhwan always saw him more than handsome, beautiful. And in this moment he's the most beautiful Jinhwan thinks.

" Hi " Bobby finally breaks the silence.

" Hey" Jinhwan shyly responds looking away.

" I uh... I didn't hear you stop snoring, sorry for waking you.

" Sorry for snoring so loudly"

" hm"

Another moment of silence goes by because the two aren't exactly sure what to do or say in the situation.

Bobby just brings Jinhwan closer to his chest and inhales into his neck.

" what are yo-"

" you smell good baby" Bobby groans

Biting his bottom lip, Jinhwan knows he has to stop this.

" Bobby stop please."

" what's wrong?"

" is that a serious question? What's wrong? Oh my lord Bobby everything is wrong."

Bobby just shrugs his shoulders because he truly doesn't see what the problem is.

With a frustrated sigh, Jinhwan completely pulls himself from bobbys embrace to sit up.

" Bobby.. we crossed a line last night. This can't happen again do you understand?"

" I know I was good" Bobby says cheekily.

" oh my-.. Yes you were extremely good Bobby but that's not the point. We have five other people to think about. We're idols at that and I am not sure what we are if anything."

Jinhwan knows that last part hurt Bobby just from the expression on his face.

" jinani... I like you." Bobby says hesitantly but confidently and the same time.

" Bobby were basically brothers"

" no we're not."

" you know what I mean."

Jinhwan runs his hands through his hair.

" Bobby... there are too many complications for an 'us' to be possible.

Jinhwan gets up to leave.

Bobby goes to get a hold of him.

" Can you please just here me out?" Bobby pleads.

" There is no need Bobby. Nothing you say will change anything now."

Jinhwan leaves Bobby alone again. He grabs his phone and quickly dresses to leave before Bobby can suck him back in.

Once he leaves the dorm he sees a miss message from hanbin.

From GC: _Yo hyung, everyone is staying up here to have a sleep over. You should stay with Bobby so he isn't lonely yeah. Night hyung_

Jinhwan knows. In his gut he knows. Hanbin never sends text like these. It isn't him to do so. He must've come down last night.

" fuckkkkkkk" Jinhwan knows hanbin knows.

 

 


	6. I'm sorry... I don't care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan hurts Bobby more than he knows. Has Bobby had enough?

A few days go by and to say things are awkward is an understatement. Jinhwan is back to ignoring Bobby and has added hanbin to that list. Hanbin doesn't mind being ignored because he is still processing everything that he heard on the other side of that door.

Bobby has been like a kick puppy. Not only is jinhwan ignoring him but hanbin hasn't been hanging with him lately which leaves him bitter. He kind of wants to tell hanbin about him and jinhwan but he isn't sure how he will react. Bobby feels as if he is going to explode from everything he is suppressing.

 

 

The boys have a schedule today at a radio show. Despite the heavy and awkwardness from the original three, that everyone else has picked up on, the group is laughing and making jokes with each other as usual as they wait in the lounge area for their interview.

About 25 minutes later and their name is called up. Everyone takes their respective seats around the table while adjusting their mics.

Hanbin is sitting next to Yunhyeong who is sitting next to Chanwoo. Those three have their own mics while further down on the same side is Junhoe and jinhwan who share mics. Bobby and Donghyuk are sitting on the opposite side of everyone sharing a mic while the MC is center to everyone.

  
Everyone is handed a script of how the interview is going to go. Gulping down some water bobbys eyes land on jinhwan and they make eye contact for a brief moment.

They stare at each other, neither one breaking their gaze until the MC starts off her show which takes them out of it.

  
" Ah yes good morning out their to all the early birds, morning risers, and high flyers."

Everyone giggles at her silly intro.

" Here for the show I have some very special guest with me today."

" Their latest hit song LOVE SCENERIO has captured everyone's heart and has broken numerous records on the charts. Boys and girls give it up for iKONNN!!!"

After claps and introductions and a few bad jokes from Yunhyeong, the interviewer gets to some questions.

Most of the questions are about iKONs future and what in store for the ikonics all over the world. Hanbin like the leader he is takes the bulk of answering the questions but also let's everyone have their responses as well.

Everything is going smoothly until the MC decides to throw a wrench at the boys and ask them a question that throws everyone off guard.

" So iKON..?"

 

" yesss..." hanbin responses while giggling.

 

" If you could choose anyone to date within your group, who and why?"

 

Gasp and distaste shoots up immediately from everyone in the group until jinhwan decides to have a little fun.

 

" Junhoe" jinhwan simply states amongst the chaos.

 

" whattt?" Junhoe says a little higher that necessary in confusion.

 

" I would want to date Junhoe."

 

" Aish, look what we have here people. Why him?" The MC asked with a wide smile on her face.

 

" He is kind and funny for one. I feel like I can talk to him about anything. He is handsome as well which doesn't hurt."

Junhoe starts to blush as jinhwan continues.

 

" I feel at ease when I am around him and he has nice lips. His voice is something that I could fall asleep too. I can't lie, their has been times when he has made my heart flutter."

  
Everyone is dead silent. This sounds like a love confession. Everyone has wide eyes then burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of jinhwan. Bobby has his eyes trained on his hands in his lap and looks unamused. This doesn't go unnoticed by hanbin.

 

His smile and laughter completely dies when he realizes his best friend looks like someone kidnapped his puppy.

 

 _He has feeling for him_ , hanbin comes to the conclusion in his head.

 

The MC burst into praises for jinhwan being so honest and open. She starts cooing at the pair which only makes Junhoe turn redder.

 

MC pleads for anyone else to share who they would and everyone plays it safe by choosing Yunhyeong because he is a good cook, good with kids, and a gentleman all around.

 

After a few more questions and a live performance, iKON bids farewell. This was their only schedule for the day so iKON plans to head back to the dorms to relax.

 

When they reach the van Bobby is like a zombie. After jinhwan little confession, he's had sad eyes ever since and hasn't spoken unless asked something directly. All his answers were short and didn't have that usual Bobby charisma behind it. Everyone could tell something was up but they put it off as him still being sick.

 

Jinhwan noticed the change in mood from Bobby. He would be an idiot to think it isn't because of what he said during the interview. He knows it is and feels a bit of guilt. He was only joking during the interview. Their was no truth to what he said about Junhoe. Maybe there was a little truth because he does find Junhoe handsome and he is at ease with him. However, he doesn't see him like that.

 

 _Maybe I should apologize_ , jinhwan thinks.

 

 

 

 

Once they're in the dorm everyone goes their separate ways.

 

Jinhwan, Hanbin, Chanwoo, and Yunhyeong head upstairs to their dorm and Bobby, Junhoe, and Donghyuk go to theirs.

  
" I'll see you guys later." Bobby says to Junhoe and Dong.

 

" hey you okay bro?" Donghyuk asks worriedly.

 

" yeah man, I just want to go to the studio and finish this song."

 

" Can I come?"

 

Bobby contemplated saying no to Donghyuk but that's his boy and having him around always seem to cheer Bobby up, especially when they are in the studio.

 

Bobby agrees and the two are off to the studio for the next few hours leaving Junhoe behind.

 

" Bastards" Junhoe mutters under his breath with a wicked eye roll.

 

 

 

 

Upstairs, jinhwan is having dinner with Yunhyeong. Hanbin is spending time with Jaewon in his studio and chanwoo is too busy gaining muscles in his thumb to be bothered.

  
" I'm worried about Bobby." Yunhyeong states through chews of his spicy marinated bulgogi.

 

Bobby has been swimming through jinhwan mind all day and now he's a bit agitated that Yunhyeong brought him up because he just wanted to enjoy is meal in peace. Nonetheless he responds as a good hyung without agitation.

 

" why?"

 

" oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't seen how unusual he's being hyung."

 

" he just got don't being sick. He's probably not 100% yet."

 

"Maybe you're right but I don't know. He just seems a bit sad all the time now. He's been down the past few days. This isn't because he's sick. I think something else is going on."

 

Jinhwan feels guilt engulfing him again. He's been ignoring Bobby since that morning that he hasn't notice the shift in the other. Thinking back to all the small glances he stole towards Bobby, he sees it now. He wants to continue ignoring Bobby but the guilt will eat him up inside, he knows it.

 

" I'll talk to him "

 

Yunhyeong just smiles and calls jinhwan a good hyung. The two resumes eating their dinner in a peaceful silence until chanwoo comes barging in.

 

" where's my dinnerrrrr?" The youngest whines 

 

" worst hyungs ever?"

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong just roll their eyes and continue eating paying the overgrown baby no mind.

 

 

 

 

After his meal, jinhwan head downstairs to talk to Bobby. He never really gave Bobby a chance to say his part and he feels bad about that now.

 

Entering the downstairs dorm jinhwan realizes that it is oddly quiet. He goes to Bobby room to see he isn't there. He then goes to Donghyuks and he is also missing.

" where the hell is everyone" jinhwan huffs out annoyed .

 

Finally he enters Junhoe rooms without knocking. The latter has his headphones in and watching something on his laptop.

 

" YAH!!!" Junhoe screams.

 

" Would you shut up"

 

" You come in here without knocking scaring me half to death and I should shut up?" Junhoe Huffs annoyed.

 

" what do you want hyung? another confession? "

 

Junhoe smirks.

 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

 

" oh stop it, you know I was only playing."

 

" I know I know. What's up though?"

 

" where is Bobby and Dong?"

 

" Those bitches left me by myself to go to bobbys studio."

 

Jinhwan crosses his arms and gives Junhoe a stern look.

 

" first off, watch your language and second, clean up this damn room."

Junhoe just puts his headphones back on and turns his attention to whatever he was watching before he was interrupted.

" ugh brat."

 

Jinhwan sighs and leaves for bobbys studio.

 

 

 

 

  
Jinhwan recalls the last time he was in this studio. Bobby nearly fucked him over his desk. Clearing those thoughts from his head, Jinhwan hesitantly knocks.

  
Bobby and Donghyuk are in a groove at the moment. As always Donghyuk has Bobby smiling and his lively self is back to normal, for now. In the middle of replaying some recordings the duo just did they both turn their heads in union as they hear a knock at the door.

  
" come in" Bobby shouts over the slightly turned down volume.

 

Jinhwan emerges and the wind feels like its been knocked out of Bobby. He doesn't want to see him right now. Why is he here, he's asking himself. Just when he was having a little happiness, here comes this small man to snatch it from him.

" ugh, hi" Jinhwan adds an awkward wave at the end.

 

" what's up hyung?" Donghyuk speaks up.

 

" nothing much, just wanted to talk to Bobby about for a moment."

 

Bobby now has his back turned from jinhwan as he proceeds to place files on his computer.

 

Donghyuk is no idiot and picks up on the tension and the underlying tone in jinhwan voice that he wants to speak to Bobby alone.

 

When Bobby says nothing and continues to ignore jinhwan, Jinhwan is about to say nevermind and leave but Donghyuk beats him to it.

 

" Um yeah okay, sure. I'll head out. I need to call my mom anyway. Ughhhh you two have fun." Donghyuk says awkwardly has he hurries   
out.

  
Bobby still has his back towards jinhwan. He suddenly feels two small pairs of hands gently squeeze his shoulders.

 

" why are you here?"

 

Jinhwan picks up that Bobby is mad at him and he has every right yet that doesn't make him any less annoyed with bobbys attitude at the moment.

 

" I'm sorry."

 

Bobby spins in his chair to look up at jinhwan.

 

  
" what are you sorry for?" Bobby presses.

 

  
" For ignoring you the last couple of days. It was childish of me. I am also sorry for leading you on and mostly for earlier. I know I upset you during the radio show. It wasn't my intentions, I was just going along with everything you know."

 

Jinhwan let's out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He was sincere with every word. All the guilt he been harboring finally lifted off of him.

 

Bobby just stares at jinhwan trying to figure the small man in front of him out.

  
" Apology accepted. You can go now." Bobby says coldly. He swiftly spins his chair back to his computer to resume his activities.

  
Jinhwan goes silent for about a minute. Bobby being cold to him hurts but he guess he deserves it. He turns to leave but not without trying to mend the situation again.

" Bobby can yo-"

 

" I said you can go."

Bobby states even more coldly. Jinhwan never had Bobby be this way toward him and it hurts more than he thought it would.

 

 

Jinhwan leaves the studio and starts back to his dorm. He feels something wet and salty fall upon his lips. He wonders when did he start crying.

 

 


	7. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin has seen enough

Days go by and on the outside to most of the team Bobby has return to his usual goofy carefree self. He’s pulling pranks left and right on the members and even their managers. Days turn into weeks and finally Bobby is back to normal. At least that’s what they think. If they take a closer look, they would’ve noticed that Bobby hasn’t dared to be in the same space alone with a certain member.

 

Someone notices however.

 

Hanbin.

 

 

 

“ I smile and I smile I keep faking these smiles. If only they knew how I was breaking underneath. If only they knew.

 

Then theres you babyyyyy

You’re the reason for this mask

You’re the reason i spend my nights in the cold craving for your warmth...”

 

Outside Bobbys studio Hanbin can hear the lazy genius recording. He keeps stopping, cursing, and then trying again. The raw emotion coming from his best friend brings a sudden sadness to him.

 

“ I’ve tried to let this play out but this idiot needs a good talking to” hanbin thinks to himself.

 

“ I smile and I smile I keep faking these smiles. If only you knew how deeply I was in love with yo-“

 

Hanbin barges into Bobby studio with a disgust look on his face.

 

“ geez hyung, is this a studio or a zoo you’re recording in?”

 

“ you could’ve knocked. I’m busy here man”

 

“ eh.”

 

Bobby saves his works and grabs some pringles as he turns his attention to the asshole that ruined his emotional rant of the day.

 

“ so what’s up?”

 

Hanbin contemplates how to play this for a second in head.

 

Fuck it he says in his head.

 

“ How long have you been in love with jinhwan hyung?”

 

The sound of sloppy munchin on pringels stops abruptly.

 

Bobby swears he didn’t just hear what he say. With wide eyes and a open mouth Bobby ask a simple “what” and hopes something different comes out of his best friends mouth.

 

“ I said hyung, How. Long. Have. You. Been. In. Love. With. Jinhwan hyung?”

 

Throwing a coughing fit Bobby does what anyone would do and plays dumb.

 

“ whAttt!?!!!”

 

Hanbin rolls his eyes

 

“ what makes you think such a thing binah. Me and hyung are cool. We’re normal. We’re good. Solid. I held the elevator for him the other day. The group is good. Chanwoo is-“

 

Bobby starts rambling and getting off topic like hanbin is some fool.

 

“Hyung. Stop. I know. I know hyung.”

 

Bobby stays silent for some time yet hanbin doesn’t push him.

 

“ what did he tell you?”

 

“ jinhwan hyung didn’t tell me anything.”

 

“ lies. Then how do you know?”

Hanbin sighs

 

“ I know because when he looks at you with sad puppy eyes, which he’s been doing for a few weeks now, you fake smile to make it seem like you’re not hurting from something. I know because when he looks away, you look at him with eyes that scream I miss you.

I know because you’re always in this damn studio trying to sing some sad depressed love song. You two can fool everyone, well you have, but not me. I’ve known both of you for too long to not know when one of you is hurting and pretending like you’re okay. So yeah hyung, I know.”

 

Bobby eyes are trained on the ground. He refuses to let the tears threatening to spill actually fall.

 

“ I also know that he’s hurting too.”

 

Bobby finally meets hanbin eyes with that statement and all hanbin sees is regret.

 

“ look, I promised I wouldn’t get involved unless it was hurting the group and it’s not. You guys are keeping up a good act.”

 

“ then why are you getting involved” Bobby expresses with a shaky voice.

 

“ because you’re breaking bobby. You’re breaking when you don’t even need to be. And jinhwan hyung isn’t breaking hyung. He’s already broken. He cries all the time at night when everyone is asleep. Well when he thinks everyone is asleep.”

 

Bobby can’t help the tears that do end up falling. And when they do, they don’t stop.

 

Seeing Bobby of all people cry isn’t a sight hanbin is used to. Yet he still consoles him.

He places a hand on his hyungs shoulder as Bobby slouches in his chair letting it all out.

 

“ I think you should talk to him Hyung.”

 

“What if he hates me?”

 

Hanbin chuckles

 

“ did you not hear a word I said for last few minutes idiot. Hating you isn’t something jinhwan hyung knows how to do.”

 

Bobby smiles genuinely for the first time in what feels like forever to him.

 

No more words are exchange as the two friends share a few laughs and pringels.

 

No mention of jinhwan hyung is brought up again and the duo play around with a few beats. They enjoy each-others company for what seems like forever for the two friends.


	8. Don’t cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan makes a tough decision and Bobby understands.

  
A few weeks after the talk with Hanbin, Bobby hasn’t been making any progress to talk with jinhwan because he’s trying to figure out a way to talk to the smaller man. Their schedule has been hectic so their hasn’t been much chances anyway. When the group gets to the dorm, everyone is so tired including him they knock out like a baby as soon as their heads hit the pillow.   
  
  
Today is everyone first day off on a while and most of the members take advantage of it by seeing their family. Chanwoo whereabouts are questionable however. The only ones who decided to stay in the dorm to relax is Bobby and Jinhwan. Jinhwan just saw his family the other day in his sisters shop so their fine with him taking his day off for himself. Jinhwan day off to himself consist of watching movies all day long.   
  
Bobby on the other hand is playing his games determine to raise his rank. He thinks he’s the only one who isn’t out and about doing something. 

  
  
“ yeahhhh boy. Fuck with me.” Bobby states out loud to himself in the hype of his gaming.   
  
“Shit”.   
  
Somehow in his slew of offensive language to his opponent he breaks his gaming pad causing him to lose.  
  
“ Fuck my life right now man. You have got to be kidding me”.  
  
Bobby spins in his chairs scanning his room for his backup gaming pad. He eventually gets up and starts searching.  
  
After several minutes of searching he pulls out his phone and sends Chanwoo a quick text.  
  
To: Maknae On Top  
  
Yo, can I borrow your gaming pad for a few minuets?   
  
From: Maknae On Top  
  
No.  
  
Bobby rolls his eyes seeing the youngest member response.  
  
To: Maknae On Top  
  
This is your hyung kindly asking you to borrow something of yours instead of just taking it Jung Chanwoo. 

  
From: Maknae On Top  
  
Hyung has nice matters. 

  
Bobby is now laughing at the youngest member little cheekiness. The youngest of the group is something else. He feels another buzz of his phone.   
  
From: Maknae On Top.  
  
Hyung, if your asking to borrow my gaming pad that means you broke yours and you’re not about to break mine.   
  
To: Maknae On Top  
  
Aish you little brat. Can I just borrow yours please please please? 

  
As always Bobby ends up acting like the Maknae when it comes to Chanwoo.   
  
From: Maknae On Top  
  
Fine. Just this one time. It better not be damage when I get back.   
  
To: Maknae On Top  
  
Where are you anyway?  
  
From: Maknae On Top  
  
Don’t worry about such things Hyung. 

  
“Aish this little secretive brat” Bobby jitters to himself. He send Chanwoo a quick thank you text.   
  
Little does Chanwoo know Bobby was already on his way upstairs at the start of their conversation. He was taking the gaming pad wether the maknae caved or not.  
   
  


 

 

  
  
Entering the upstairs dorm Bobby heads straight to Chanwoo room plucking his game pad. He also finds his shirt that went missing so he plucks that as well.   
  
“ that little shit, I asked him if he had my shirt and he dare lie to his hyung. I think I may just keep his game pad then.”  
  
Bobby talks to himself all the way to the kitchen as he plans to take some food as well because upstairs dorm always has food.   
  
“ hmmmm I bet yunhyeong cooked this. Left overs are mine now.” Bobby states to himself.   
  
“ What are you doing?”

 

  
  
Bobby nearly cracks his head open on the fridge as his is startled by a small voice he didn’t expect to hear.

 

  
With wide eyes Bobby quickly takes in his Jinani appearance. He looks small, smaller then usual with his over size hoodie and a little too short shorts.   
His face is also red which seems like he’s been-.  
  
“ Hyung are you crying?”  
  
“ I was watching the notebook, it’s sad okay. Now what are you doing here. You guys are always stealing from us.”  
  
“ Us? Well who told all the cooks to room together, we go hungry down there you know.”

 

  
A joke, and a smile. A smile lights up Bobby as he hadn’t seen one target towards him from the small man in such a long time. The light conversation has them both forgetting just how they got to this point. 

 

  
Bobby was planing on taking steps towards talking to Jinhwan but he expected it to be on his terms not in this way. But things happen for a reason so he will go with it and not waste this opportunity.   
  
“ So, you’re not visiting your family or anything? You’re the last person I expected to spend their day off in the dorm.”

 

  
Jinhwan squints his beautiful eyes and looks Bobby up and down for a moment. This is a moment he’s been waiting for too. To finally have Bobby attention on him and not have him run away every time they breathe the same air alone.   
  
He has so many things he wants to say to the handsome man in front of him and he isn’t going to waste another moment with small talk. 

 

  
“ I miss you. I’ve missed you so so so much.”  
  
Jinhwan voice cracks at the end of that statement and Bobby feels like he been punched in the gut. All this sadness is because of him. 

 

  
“ Jinhwan I-“

 

  
“ No just let me finish please Bobby.”

 

  
Bobby rest the stolen food and gaming pad on the counter completely given his jinani his attention.

 

  
“ I’m listening, I’m here.”

 

  
Jinhwan takes a deep breath and continues.  
  
  
“ I like you too. I like you too much and I’m afraid of that. I may be older than you but you have much more experience than me in this department. I’m scared that you’ll hurt me bobby. Rejecting you wasn’t me not wanting you, it was me just protecting myself because this is dangerous Bobby. It dangerous to let myself fall for you not knowing if it will last forever. Personal and professional when it comes to our situation and our lives walk a very thin line that too easily can be blurred.”  
  
Bobby understand where Jinhwan was coming from. Jinhwan isn’t reckless like him. He takes time to process and weigh the pros and cons of a situation. Bobby sees he was wrong for pressuring Jinhwan into something that not only affects the two of them.

 

  
“ I want you bobby. God only knows how much I want you but we just can’t.”  
  
Once again Jinhwan finds himself crying.   
  
“ I love you. I love you as my everything. But us being in a relationship in the same group at this stage in our career Bobby is too complicated. And it puts everything we worked so hard for as trainees in jeopardy. I’ve had a lot of time to think but this is something I will not budge on. I truly hope we can get pass this and become friends again because Bobby I fucking miss you so much. You were my best friend and I miss talking to you, I miss you laughing at my stupid jokes, I miss our  petty fights, I miss my friend Bobby. I miss you.”  
   
The sincerity in which Jinhwan speaks of chokes Bobby up. The tears that stain the cheeks of Bobby has his heart clutching. The understanding in which he gets and agrees with has him becoming sad. Yet Bobby knows Jinhwan is right.   
  
Jinhwan sobs in the sleeve of his hoodie. He feels he just lost his best friend. But two pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist tell him other wise.   
  
Bobby pulls Jinhwan close to his chest unable to bear him crying anymore. 

 

  
“ I’m so so so so so damn sorry Hyung. Look at me please.”  
  
Their eyes meet and they do that thing where they just stare at each other.   
  
“ Bobby” Jinhwan breaks him out of his gaze.   
  
“ Sorry, you’re too beautiful.”  
  
Jinhwan laughs at cheesy remark. His blush however doesn’t get past Bobby. 

 

  
“ I’ve been an ass, a selfish one at that for far too long and I am sorry. I love you Jinhwan. And yes god only know how much I want you also in every way but I understand. From now on hyung you will have your Bobby back and I won’t ever leave again. I am still your best friend and pushing you away won’t ever happen again. I promise Hyung.”  
  
The two share a hug and after a while not sure where this leaves them.   
  
“ So, friends?.” Jinhwan ask with a smirk.  
  
“ Always and maybe more.”  
  
“ Bobby.”  
  
“  I joke I joke Hyung haha. But seriously it won’t be easy for me to get rid of this super super strong feelings for you.”  
  
Jinhwan places a hand on Bobby’s cheek.  
  
“ Bobby I never said you can’t have feeling for me. I have feelings for you bobby, we just can’t fall deeper than we already have. We just can’t act on them. Not anymore. Not now”  
  
Not now.

 

  
Two words that gives Bobby a flicker of hope. A hope that one day Jinhwan may give them a shot. And for Bobby, thats better than nothing. He’s already falling for the small man in front of him and loving someone means respecting their decision. Bobby Just has to trust that now isn’t the time but somewhere in the future he will be able to love this tiny man without a single worry in the world.   
  
“ I know you’re busy with your gaming and food stealing but would you like to watch a  movie with me.”  
  
Jinhwan gives Bobby puppy eyes that he knows he won’t be able to resist.   
  
In Bobby’s head this is the first step to mending their friendship but also finally spending time with Jinhwan after such a long time and he won’t pass it up for anything.  
  
“ lead the way.”  
  
The two head to Jinhwan room without anything in mind expect spending quality time with each other.   
  
“ So what are we watching?”  
  
“ Anything I want”  
  
“ Oh no Hyung we are not watching some sappy movie.”  
  
“ you’ll watch what I say”  
  
The two bicker about what to watch.   
In the end Jinhwan gets his way as the titanic is put on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. The final two chapters will be uploaded as well. Hope you enjoyed the recent chapter I updated.


End file.
